Heretofore numerous approaches have been taken to solve the problem of protection of the eyes for human beings and animals. More particularly, as animals have become more valued and prized, the scope of preventive veterinary care has grown to include protection of the animals' eyesight. Depending upon the function of the eye protection, and the type of animal protected, the design and utility of protective eyesight devices have greatly varied.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,407,029 issued disclosing an eye shield design for use by equines. Another animal sight protecting device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,388, an eye protection mask which snugly engages the animal's face to prevent any contact of the animal's eyes with the air would typically be utilized when intense lachrymators surround the animal in an enclosed area. However, no invention provides goggles which may be used to protect the animal from direct exposure to foreign objects and fumes but retain comfortable installation by allowing a vented area between the eyes and the viewing area.
Protective eyesight devices for animals differ from protective eyesight devices for human beings in that the mandible in humans does not extend beyond the anterior surface of the cranium. Conversely, in most mammalian vertebrated animals, the mandible and muzzle extend far beyond the anterior surface of the cranium. Therefore, it is far more difficult to adapt securing means that will maintain an eye protection device in position on the cranium of an animal. Another difference between the human head and an animal head is that the anterior surface of the cranium of a human is relatively vertical as compared to the angled anterior surface of the cranium for an animal. Because of this difference, any animal eye protection device must be contoured so as to account for this angled cranial shape.